Who I am
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: Yasha, is a average school boy who is constantly criticized and bullied by his peers and family. In order to get away from all this he wrote a book about a boy named, Inuyasha. Who is the exact opposite of him. One day something happens and Yasha gets sucked into his book and becomes Inuyasha. Can Yasha cope with this? What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

* * *

It was an average day in the town of Furui and everyone was enjoying going about their day. Everyone except a young boy named Yasha Tashio.

Yasha is a very average boy, however, that's where his faults ly. Tashios are known for their shining talents, silver hair, and golden eyes. So his family are anything but average. They are so abundant in talents that almost every family member are looked upon by the citizens of Furui as a celebrity who constantly use their talents for good.

Inu no taisho, Yasha's father, runs the family business with a stern hand. The family business has multiple services from military to trade.

Izayoi, Yasha's mother, is a well known actress. Izumi, Yasha's little sister, is a prodigy actress following in her mother's footsteps. While Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, is an athlete and is really smart like his father.

Yasha is fifteen years old and unlike his father, brother, and sister he doesn't have silver hair or golden eyes. Instead, he takes after his mother and has violet eyes and midnight black hair. Yet another fault he couldn't help.

His family tried desperately to find him a talent, but he exceeded at nothing. After that his father started to ignore him and push him away while his siblings received all the attention they deserved. At the same time his siblings started to pick on him none stop basically saying he isn't even worth breathing the same air as them.

As soon as the media got word that a Tashio wasn't talented they started to call him a cursed child or theorizing he must've been switched at birth. Because of this Yasha is bullied constantly from teasing to physical abuse, but no one would even bother to help him.

So here he is now running away from three bullies on his way to high school.

Yasha ran as fast as he can trying to dodged flying stones.

The bullies laughed, "That's right run away! Haha!"

"Gah!", Yasha screamed as a stone hit his head. Why him of all people? He was like everyone else! It's just not fair!

The leader of the two came forward he spat at Yasha's face saying, "Your pathetic, can't you even try defend yourself against us? How lame!"

The boy didn't answer, answering them would only make it worse. Suddenly a bell could be heard as one of the boys said, "We gotta hurry or we'll be late Mido!"

Mido answered, "Ok, I'm done here."

Mido is the leader of the three while the other two Yasha hasn't had time to get to know them. Yasha sighed in relief when the three boys finally left him behind.

He got up and quickly grabbed his bag dashing straight to the school. If he is late another time he'll be expelled!

* * *

Five minutes later, he made it just before the bell ringed. 'Good, I made it.', he thought as he tried to catch his breath.

The teacher than said, "Good morning, students! Will you all please have a seat so we can begin."

Later that day, during gym class. The gym teacher said, "Alright class, today we are playing dodgeball." "Yes, sir!" Yasha flinched as the whole entire class grabbed dodged balls.

A whistle sounded and the game began.

As soon as the game started, Yasha was immediately pelted with dodgeballs. The class laughed as the fifteen year old boy limped to sit out. This always happened to him. The class always takes out the weakest first and since Yasha isn't very fast he was always the first target.

Throughout the game as people got out they would sit as far away as they could while snickering behind his back very loudly. Yasha hid his face behind his bangs, he never asked for this.

* * *

The final bell ranged and school was over for the day. The fifteen year old went to put his things away for the day when suddenly his head felt wet and sticky. He looked up in time to see Mido with a egg shell in his hand.

Yasha growed, "Why can't you leave me alone!"

Mido cocked his head in mock confusion, "What did you say shrimp?"

The boy had beads of sweat line his forehead nervously as Mido gritted his teeth, "Did you just try to stand up to me?" Yasha gulped as he tried to figure a way out of this.

"Answer me!", Mido yelled at the top of his lungs.

The boy replied instantly, "No, sir!"

"Good boy.", Mido then turned around to leave. Suddenly, he spun around and punched Yasha in the face. He spat, "If you ever do that again, I'll make sure you'll regret it dirt!"

He got in Yasha's face, "Understand?"

"Yes, sir!", Then as soon as Mido pulled away from him, Yasha, bolted.

* * *

Once far enough from the school, the boy winced as he touched his black eye. Why is life so unfair!? Can't it go right for him for once? Of course, not. He thought as he tried to pry off the soil egg out of his medium long hair. Luckily for him it was pulled in a ponytail when it happened.

But that's the only type of luck he has had recently.

He muttered harsh words at himself as he pulled out a book he had been working on. Why was he born so pathetic, it didn't make any sense to him.

He sighed as he shook such thoughts out of his head. Why can't he be like Inuyasha, the character he wrote in his story.

The book is called the hero Inuyasha. Unlike him Inuyasha wasn't a taisho he is a orphan and is the exact age as himself. He has long silver hair, puppy dog ears, and golden eyes also he is exceptionally strong for his age. So much so that he serves the city of atarashi special police force. The city of atarashi is where he and his friends stay.

The story is about Inuyasha and how him and his friends save atarashi time and time again.

Yasha created the story as a way to get away from the real world for a bit, so the book is very special to him.

The boy punched the forest floor, "Why can't I be more like Inuyasha!"

'Enough of that.', Yasha thought as he put the book away. If he doesn't hurry along the forest path he'll be late for dinner.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched the boy from a distance and said, "So he wants to be his favorite character from his book, huh? That can be done."

The figure evilly smirked as he disappeared.

* * *

Yasha arrived hesitantly at the front door of a small mansion. With a small breath he knocked on the front door and Izumi opened the door. She laughed, "Hey if it isn't it the failure!"

He muttered quietly, "That's enough, Izumi, let me in."

She tapped her foot and said, "You know that a failure shouldn't be aloud to live in such a place, hah!"

Yasha gave a depressed look before Izumi kept laughing, "You're lucky that I feel such pity towards you." She then left the door wide open for Yasha. she ran into the next room shouting, "You better hurry you don't want to make daddy mad now, would you?"

The boy flinched before he walked inside and left his shoes next to the door. He then followed after Izumi.

As usual his mother was fixing plates while his father was reading the newspaper at the table. Izumi and Sesshomaru sat next to their father. Sesshomaru seemed to be talking to Inu no taisho about his day at his private academy when he noticed the younger boy.

Sesshomaru sneered, "So how was your day, Yasha?"

The boy fingered the table with a sarcastic tone, "Horrible as usual."

Inu no taisho didn't even bother to look at his son as he said this. It showed how much he cared. Which is none at all.

Yasha wanted to yell at his father tell him to stop his treatment of him, but he was too weary. Yasha just sighed, what was the point of caring anymore?

His mother came over and handed out the plates as she scolded, "Now Yasha don't be like that. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Izayoi didn't know anything about his situation nor does Yasha have the heart to tell her.

Yasha choose to remain silent as they begun dinner.

Inu no taisho put down his newspaper and before he even touched his food he asked, "So how was your day, my children?"

The edge of the boy's temple sweated as Inu no taisho seemed to star down at him. He already knows that Yasha probably hasn't done anything productive so perhaps this was punishment for him.

Izumi spoke up innocently, "Today we finished making that movie I was working on. Oh, I'll get a copy of it in a few days when it's done editing. This way we can all watch it when it comes out."

'You only want us all to watch it so you can gloat in my face.', Yasha thought making a face.

Inu no taisho nodded his head before inclining his head to sesshomaru.

The eldest son said, "Report cards came out today and I got all A's. Also we had a competition to see who was the smartest and I won."

Their dad declared, "Impressive as always, sesshomaru."

He took a deep calming breath, "What about you, Yasha?"

His dad always did this, he knows fully well that the boy hasn't accomplished anything and never will. Why can't he just leave him alone!?

Yasha gulped, "I, uh, got a report card too today."

Inu no taisho raised his eyebrow, "Then let's see it."

The boy got his book bag from beside him and shakenly open it. He pulled out a paper neatly kept in a envelope before handing it to his dad. His father opened the letter and read it.

Yasha could feel the older man's anger rising as he thought about running away to his room. Inu no taisho slammed the envelope on the table and yelled, "You foolish boy! How many times have I told you to get your grades up."

Before the boy could answer Inu notaisho continued, "All D's except one c! How stupid are you!? I thought that tutor would've done something for your grades!"

The fifteen year old recoiled in fear as his older brother took Izumi somewhere else in the house.

He slammed his fist onto the table once more, "That's it go to your room!"

"But-" "Did I say you could talk back! Go now!"

Yasha soon scrambled to his feet as dashed to his room.

Yasha threw his bag onto his bed as he crumbled to the floor crushed, 'Why did father had to say all of those things and in front of mom too.'

He sobbed into his hands trying to make sense of it all. It didn't matter much if he cried now Because his room was so far from everyone else's room that they couldn't hear him.

After a while he wiped up his tears and got his book out of his bag. Why couldn't he be more like Inuyasha? That boy had no problems making friends and he didn't care what people thought about him.

Yasha sighed, "As if I could become a completely different person."

"Maybe you can." A voice coming from the window sounded.

The stranger climbed in through the window. He had a baboon pelt on covering his face and entire body.

Yasha stumbled back, "Who are you!?"

"Someone who's willing to make your dream a reality.", The man then reached out his hand.

Yasha asked, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough.", the man then place his palm on the boy's head as he began to chant something. Suddenly, without warning Yasha felt weak as his knees buckled to the ground. The last thing he remembered was the man laughing as he passed unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

 _Author's note:Sorry this took so long to finish. I just wanted to add that Yasha was born human but he does have demon blood in his veins. I mean Inuyasha wouldn't be himself if he wasn't half demon._

* * *

"Mhmf.", Yasha groaned as he slowly came to consciousness. He opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling. 'Wait, wooden ceiling!'

He soon fell out of the hammak he was in and a pillow and blanket fell on top of him. He sat up quickly, 'Where am I!? What happened!?'

He looked around alarmed and noticed that he was in some kind of treehouse with two floors. The floor he was on looked like a bedroom. He gasped as long silver hair hung in front of his face. That's when he remembered what that man said. Could it really be?

He got up shakenly as he went to the wooden dresser next to the hammak. On the dresser was a small mirror. His heart beat increased as he looked at the young boy in the mirror.

Golden eyes, silver hair, and puppy dog ears looked right back at him.

Yasha covered his mouth before he screamed into the palms of his hands. He then stumbled back in shock, 'I'm Inuyasha, how!? Wait, am I dreaming!?"

He tripped over something and fell. He moaned as he rubbed his temple. He looked and he found his book on the floor. It had a note on it, "I don't have time for a introduction, but I am a sorcerer who can make dreams come true. Just a quick warning, play the role you have written yourself. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get in. By the way, this is very real. -The mysterious man"

Yasha took a deep calming breath before he concluded, 'So this isn't some kind of weird dream. I really am Inuyasha.'

He gazed at the book longingly, 'How do I get home? Not that it really matters.' The boy sighed, 'I might as well play the part for now. The sorcerer guy has a good point. They could throw me into a safe house because they think I'm crazy.'

"Not a big deal. I did wrote this story, afterall.", He told himself as he began to calm down. Suddenly Inuyasha's phone began to ring on the dresser. He stood up quickly and grabbed it nervously as he read the name. It was Kagome, Inuyasha's best friend and love interest. He blushed as he thought of what to say. Then it hit him: he would say what Inuyasha would say.

He picked up the phone ruffly and answered in a gruff voice, "What do you want!?"

"Don't be so rude, jeez. I was just asking if you were coming for breakfast!", A female voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Anyways, how are you feeling? You looked like you were in some daze last night and you had a bit of a fever."

'Fever?'

"Feh! As if a silly little fever could harm me! Don't underestimate me, woman!"

"Hmph, fine then! Since you're so confident I'll see you in five minutes!"

"Fine!"

As he hung up the phone, Yasha sweated, 'I can't believe I did it! I actually did it!' He felt like doing a happy dance. The boy actually did something right for once!

Wait, was he ready to meet the others as Inuyasha? Yasha gulped, "I guess I can't back out now."

He then opened the dresser and grabbed some sweat pants and a red hoodie. 'This is what Inuyasha usually wears when he's not on the job, right?'

The boy paused before opening his book and checking, 'Yep, this is something he wears!' Suddenly curiosity overwhelmed him as he opened the book to the last page.

'No way! The book is Writing itself!', he screamed in his head in surprise.

He then snapped his fingers,"Oh, right! Breakfast!", before heading to the first floor.

The first floor was some kind of living room with a kitchen in the back. The bathroom was next to the kitchen and there was a ladder in the living room that he just came from. He walked to the front door and opened it and climbed down another ladder that lead to the forest floor.

He almost forgot that Inuyasha prefers to live in the forest. He tucked the book safely into his hoodie pocket before walking the forest path to Kagome's house.

About five minutes later, after a few wrong turns, Yasha arrived at Kagome's house. Kagome's house is where most of the crime hunters, Inuyasha's group, stays. The house is a decently sized house with two floors and a basement and garage also plenty of rooms for the hunters.

As Yasha approached the house the door slammed open to reveal a young woman wearing black jeans and a blue tank top. She had beautiful black hair with the cutest blue eyes.

'Wow is it just me or did it get hot out here all of a sudden.', Yasha thought gawking at the fifteen year old woman.

She walked up to him and waved her hand in his face, "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Yasha snapped out of his daze immediately and countered with a uncaring tone, "Yeah, Kagome."

She cocked her head in confusion before feeling his head, "Hey, I said I was fine!" Kagome ignored him as she checked his temperature.

She said, "Yikes, you do feel a little warm.", before she pulled him inside.

"Sota, can you go get some of that cold medicine please?", Kagome called her younger brother.

"Yes, sis!", "Thanks."

She turned around and said, "My parents aren't home right now, so I'm babysitting Sota."

"I can see that.", He said harshly.

She just stood there and stared at him for a moment before he asked, "What are you gawking at!?"

"Nothing.", she muttered before she added, "Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are already at the table. Koga's gang is at his place."

Yasha walked right past her, "Whatever."

He took a deep breath before walking into the dining room. There sat a young man with short hair pulled up into a ponytail. 'That must be Miroku.', Yasha thought as he looked around the table.

There was also a nine year old boy with red hair and a young woman just a little older than Kagome with brown hair and pink highlights, 'They must be Shippo and Sango.'

The boy then walked in and sat at the table. Sango said, "Good morning, Inuyasha."

Yasha noticed how Miroku was sitting across the table from her with a red hand mark on his face, "Morning."

'He must've tried to grope her again, that pervert.', that's when Sota came in with kagome.

"Hi, guys.", he muttered.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and smirked. 'Uh oh.', Yasha thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kagome kisses Inuyasha and slips the medicine down his throat. When she pulled away he gagged and blushed, "What was that for, Kagome!?"

"That was for this morning plus it's the only way to get you to take the pill.", Kagome simply explained.

'I kissed a girl. I kissed a girl.', Yasha squealed in his head as he grew redder. He had completely forgotten that Inuyasha was way too stubborn to take medicine. Little did Kagome know, Yasha, had no problem taking medicine.

Kagome then skipped away and served the plates. While she was doing this Miroku elbowed Yasha in the shoulder and gave him a knowing look. Yasha just went even redder at that before he finally managed to calm down and started to eat his breakfast.

One taste of the pancakes and he felt happier than he ever had. It tasted good, it's nothing like his mother's cooking. Also his dad nor anybody else was there to stop him from eating or to just bother him. He smiled then without thinking he said, "This is good, Kagome!"

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

He continued to scarf it down before everyone gave him a look. That's when he remembered Inuyasha would never say anything like that. He grew irritated and yelled, "What are you all gawking at!"

Shippo then commented while laughing, "You must be sick because you'd never say anything nice otherwise!"

Then the others joined him laughing.

Inuyasha's dog ears folded down in embarrassment before he said, "Pff, you guys are crazy."

After they finished eating, Inuyasha's phone dinged. He took one glance at it and knew exactly what is was for. It was time for his training with Koga. Koga is like Inuyasha's rival, best friend, and sometimes acts much like a big brother in the story.

'This can't end well.', Yasha thought nervously as he was about to excuse himself when the doorbell ringed. "Huh?", He checked his phone again. This message was sent to him at least a whole hour ago!

He gulped as Koga came dashing into the dining room, "Mutt!" He was still getting used to everything here, the last thing he needs is a fight!

But he's gonna have to. Why did he have to make Inuyasha so stubborn, daring, and a fighter when he was none of that!

He leaped and avoided Koga's attack, 'I actually dodged something! Wow, I feel a thousand times faster and stronger!'

Then he smirked at Koga, 'This might turn out okay. I am Inuyasha after all!'

Yasha then kicked the other boy as he blocked his kick. Yasha thought a moment before landing a punch with one hand. Of course Koga blocked it, but then the boy tricked him and clawed his face.

Koga fell back in surprise before touching the five gash wounds on his face. He smirked at Yasha and said, "Have you've gotten smarter or something, mutt?"

Oh no, he did it again! He forgot Inuyasha is a head on fighter and that he isn't that clever. Yasha countered with a, "As if! I was only defending myself against you!"

Koga got up and brushed off the dirt on his shorts, "Whatever you say, mutt. Anyways I've come here to get you to train with me. You did seem kind of rusty at our last mission."

'What was the last mission about? I certainly didn't write about him being rusty or in a fever induced daze!', Yasha thought. Then asked out loud by accident, "What did we do on our mission?"

Koga was taken aback a little before he explained, "Well, we were chasing some robbers last night that stole some priceless jewelry and you suddenly had a bit of a fever causing you to go into a bit of a haze. When we finally managed to stop them you were fighting slower than usual and one guy managed to nick you on your check. In the end, we sent them to jail and that nick healed by the time my squad arrived."

Yasha mumbled, "Ok."

How was that possible? Did the book start writing itself before he became Inuyasha or was it that it was in that precise time that he became Inuyasha but he doesn't remember?

He just hopes he'll get all of this figured out soon, because he was starting to freak out a little.

* * *

'Wow', Yasha stared out the car window amazed. Sure, he had wrote about the city of atarashi, but to see it with his own eyes was astonishing. Also it was nothing like his own hometown he lived in. His hometown was just a small town while this was a enormous city.

"Inuyasha, you okay? You've been gawiking at the window for a while now and it's starting to creep me out.", Koga said shivering.

"Yeah.", he muttered.

Before Koga could reply he stopped the van and simply uttered, "Oh, we're here."

They soon stepped out of the care in front of a dojo. Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion as Koga explained, "I thought we could use some new material on our missions. So I asked Totosai, a blacksmith and martial arts teacher, to teach us how to fight."

Yasha didn't know how to respond. This was something he always wanted to learn but couldn't because of his family's tight reputation.

The wolf smirked, "Speechless, huh? You probably thought I'd forget about ya wanting to learn martial arts ever since you were little, but I didn't. No need to thank me!"

'I guess martial arts is something both me and Inuyasha have in common.', Yasha thought.

'But wait I never wrote anything about martial arts or anything like a dojo in the city. Maybe the book is filling in the story gaps on it's own?', The boy thought in amazement before walking inside the dojo with Koga.

Once inside Koga hollard, "Yo, old man!"

"Don't yell so loud! I'm coming!", Totosai yelled back.

A old man then came from the other room in a old robe. He walked forward and stared at Inuyasha for a long moment before asking, "Are ya sure this is him? He looks kind of frail."

Yasha snapped and tried to punch the old man before Koga stopped him, "Chill, I'm sure he's just messing with you."

Yasha took a deep breath, 'That's weird I don't usually lose my temper like that. Does it have to do with me inside Inuyasha's body?'

Koga turned to totosai, "Anyways, can you train us?"

Totosai nodded, "Yes, I can. The young one has a temper like a wildfire, But even a wildfire can be diminished."

The older man then justered to the door he came out of, "Come, let's start right away!"

"Hmph, like I even need this! But I'll do it anyway just to see the look on the old man's face!", Yasha said before the three left the lobby of the dojo behind for some well deserved training.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon when two figures walked out of Totosai's dojo

"Wow, that was some workout! Am I right mutt or am I right!", Koga exclaimed as he stretched his arms.

Yasha didn't have time to reply to him because he was too busy catching his breath. 'Man, that was hard!' Totosai had them working on several moves and noticing Inuyasha's supposedly clumsiness he had put even more work into the boy pushing him past his limits. The worst part is that they're not done training yet! Who knew learning martial arts would be this hard! Now he was preferring to deal with Mido instead.

At least on the bright side, Yasha, was able to figure out how stronger he was in Inuyasha's body. This way he knew his new capabilities.

He sighed as Koga patted his back while laughing, "Who knew you would be so clumsy! I mean that was ridiculous!"

Yasha growled and yelled, "That's it! I'm walking home!"

The other male waved his hands in front of his face, "Relax, Muttface, I was just kidding!"

The boy glared at him before saying coldly, "Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

On the way back to the crime hunter's place Koga could only think about Inuyasha's strange behavior, 'It's like he's trying to hide something. Something's definitely not right here.'

Koga has known Inuyasha a good portion of his life and he was always stubborn, but when they were training it was like he just didn't have the will to fight back. Not only that but the way the mutt fought this morning was so unlike him. He seemed slow and sluggish. Even when sick Koga has never seen Inuyasha so different. It was like he was a different person all together. Also why did he have the sinking feeling that when he went to pick the Hanyou up that it was the first time he ever really met him.

Koga glanced at Inuyasha and noticed that he was staring at his reflection in deep thought. He knew the teenagger rarely ever did that unless something was on his mind. Maybe that's why he was acting so different?

The wolf youkai asked, "Hey, what's up mutt? I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

Inuyasha seemed to give a shocked look for a split second before looking like he normally does, "Nothing, just tired."

Koga raised one of his eyebrows in question before giving up. Knowing Inuyasha he wouldn't give that type of information easily. Maybe it really was nothing, he is a teenager after all.

The car stopped and Koga smiled, "Here."

Kagome smiled, "Welcome home, Inuyasha."

Yasha blushed, "Thanks."

Shippo bounced up and down, "Are you ready to go?"

The boy looked confused before asking, "Where are we going?"

The nine year old cocked his head in confusion, "Where going camping, don't you remember?"

Yasha smirked and ruffled the Kit's red hair, "Now I remember! Let's go!"

In truth Yasha had no idea that they were going camping today. He had a sad look in his eyes. His family goes camping once a month but always leaves him behind, so he has never gone camping before.

Some Miroku and Sango came into the room with several bags smiling. Koga then spoke up after looking at his phone with a serious look, "I know this is last minute, but there's something I have to deal with at my place." He sighed, "You know how my pack can get."

Miroku placed his things down and patted koga's shoulder, "It's all okay, my friend. We all wish you luck."

With that the wolf took his leave.

Yasha looked at all the things Sango and Miroku were holding and decided to help, "Here, you humans obviously can't handle all that stuff!"

Yasha grabbed some of the things and sweated, 'Wow, these things are heavy as bricks!'

The three humans looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy before shrugging it off and doing their jobs to help with the supplies.

Yasha carried his portion of the supplies outside to see a white van with a older woman with brown hair standing in front of it. He thought, "That must be Kagome's mom."

She waved, "Come on, we don't have all day!"

After they were done packing the van they got in and set off.

It was a hour ride before they arrived in a forest outside of the city. They all got out and unpacked near a river.

Mrs. Higurashi lectured, "Alright, I trust all of you not to do anything stupid while out here. No funny business and have fun. Call me if you need me."

Kagome and the others nodded their understanding before she left. Once she left everyone began to make camp. They finished about a hour and a half later as they all sat around the fire.

Kagome suggested, "Hey, Inuyasha, why don't you and shippo go fishing for our dinner tonight?"

This made Yasha perk up, he always heard about his siblings getting to go fishing on their camping trips when they came home and always wanted to go fishing.

He said, "Sure! Come on kid!"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha lead Shippo to the river. The kit bounced with joy as he used his hands to try and catch a fish. Yasha decided to follow his lead as he soon tried but failed to catch a fish.

Yasha closed his eyes, 'Maybe I can time the fish by the noise instead. Inuyasha has better hearing than me, right? I mean father has great hearing since he is a Inu youkai and so does sesshomaru. Izumi is half Inu like Inuyasha and her senses are almost as great as father's. So this must work. Though, it sure was strange that I was born human while only my mom was human and my dad inu youkai. Well, I know I am not adopted or born from adultery because father did have my blood tested and I have dad's blood but it's dormant.'

Yasha scolded himself, 'I need to stop thinking about it and focus!'

He focused hard and heard a fish coming fast. He then quickly used his claws to swipe down and caught a fish.

Shippo asked, "How did you do that?!"

He opened his eyes and explained his plan to shippo. Soon they were catching fish right and left until Kagome came up to them and said, "I think that's enough you two!"

Yasha smirked and said, "Oh come on, Kagome! Don't be so Fishy!"

Suddenly, both shippo and Inuyasha were bursting out laughing. Kagome blushed in embarrassment before picking up a fish and throwing a fish straight at Inuyasha. Which just made them laugh harder before Kagome walked away with furry.


End file.
